


Distorsion

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Giratina pov, One Shot, il y a des mentions de violence mais rien de graphique, j'ai déjà publié ça sur d'autres sites il y a des années, j'avais 10 ans quand la version platine est sortie, ne soyez pas trop sévère pour le niveau, sérieusement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Que ceux qui ont toujours été persuadés qu'il n'y a que le  Bien  et le  Mal  dans le monde entendent ce que que j'ai à dire. La violence n'a jamais été ce que je préfère. Mais les causes et les conséquences d'un acte prennent souvent une dimension beaucoup plus importante qu'on ne le pense. Un mot de trop. Une destruction. Petite chose, dégâts immenses…
Kudos: 1





	Distorsion

Un endroit vide. Ou plutôt, endormi. Un endroit ne sachant pas encore qu'il s'éveillera bientôt. Et une lumière. La première à atteindre mes yeux. Car je pouvais voir. Une voix s'étendait dans la douce noirceur du vide. Elle m'atteignit au plus profond de moi-même. Elle me tira de ma torpeur, alors que je ne connaissais qu'elle avant. Mon tout premier souvenir. Je sentis un changement en moi, définitif. Puis un hurlement atteignit mes oreilles. Le mien. Le premier. Celui qui me rendait vivant. J'étais vivant.

***

Un univers enfant est en perpétuel changement. Un monde en construction demande des soins constants. Une planète a besoin d'espace pour se placer. Une terre réclame du temps pour se construire. Et nous avions tout cela. Nous étions nombreux, tous égaux. Nous travaillions ensemble, nous suivions les conseils de notre père. Père. Un mot nouveau. Récent. Que nous n'avions pas à cette époque. Nous avions nos noms, c'était suffisant. Tous mes frères avaient des noms, et moi également. Frère. Un autre mot récent.

Mes compagnons me nommaient Giratina. Avant. Car aujourd'hui, ils ne parlent plus de moi. Ou si peu. Ont-ils oublié cette époque où nous étions à égalité ? Moi, je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Je me souviens de chaque détail. Du bonheur qui coulait en moi quand j'étais auprès d'eux. C'est ce bonheur fini qui me met le plus en colère aujourd'hui.  
Ils m'ont rejeté. Banni. Chassé de notre création. Que j'avais aidé à construire. Que nous nous étions promis de préserver. Que j'aurais tant voulu protéger…

Notre père a utilisé mon pouvoir pour m'enfermer. Le pouvoir qu'il m'avait donné. Pour m'humilier. Moi qui avais créé un monde à l'opposé de notre création, pour en assurer la stabilité, voilà que je m'y suis retrouvé enfermé. Mes frères m'ont renié. Puis la plupart m'ont oublié. Il m'ont laissé pourrir dans cette solitude noire qui m'entoure. Il serait impossible de dire où je suis. Il serait impossible de dire le temps passé depuis cette époque. Il n'y a rien de tout cela dans l'inverse de notre monde. Un monde vide, dans lequel je suis. Un monde creux dans lequel je vis. Ma création. Ma prison. Ma Distorsion.

Je portais en moi une profonde fierté, depuis ma naissance. La fierté d'avoir reçu une mission importante du seigneur Arceus. Assurer la stabilité du monde. Je travaillais seul, et je n'aimais pas être sous les regards. Une fierté secrète. Je restais toujours à l'écart des autres, et je détestais qu'on me regarde. C'est peut-être pour cela que les autres m'ont oublié si facilement. J'étais déjà une ombre à cette époque…  
Cela ne me gênait pas. Si j'étais assez puissant pour créer des distorsions, je n'avais pas besoin du soutien des autres. Je leur laissais le soin de créer une terre immense et lumineuse, j'en faisais une autre, petite, calme, où le soleil ne m'aveuglait pas, où je n'étais pas obligé de croiser mes frères. Cela pouvait sembler étrange que je fuisse tant mes compagnons, alors que je leur vouais une affection immense, mais je suppose que c'était une conséquence de ma fierté. Peut être. Sans doute.

***

Je me souviens de ce jour où j'ai commencé à me dresser contre les autres. Contre le projet de notre père, Arceus. Celui de remplir notre monde de centaines de créatures. Car il était trop vide. Peupler Notre terre ? Avec des êtres laids, imparfaits, qui parasiteraient cet endroit que nous avions créé ? Des êtres faibles, éphémères, qui prendraient peu à peu notre place alors qu'ils n'avaient rien construit ? Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je m'opposai à cette idée. De toutes mes forces. Mais rien n'y fit. Les autres avaient accepté. Une colère s'éveilla en moi ce jour-là, ne me quitta plus. Et me condamna.

Je savais que mon père n'accepterait pas de revenir sur sa parole. Je le laissai donc créer de nouveaux compagnons, pour qu'ils peuplent notre création, mais je ne vis pas cette étape, je restai dans ma création. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à un tel spectacle. J'attendis de nombreuses années dans mon refuge que mes nouveaux frères peuplent la terre.

Puis je me décidai à parcourir le monde, afin de voir ces êtres. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être vraiment mauvais, puisqu'ils étaient la création de mes frères. Je pensais qu'il suffisait de faire un effort, de lutter contre la colère. En y mettant du sien, on peut tout faire, surtout s'il ne s'agit que de créatures faibles que l'on peut ignorer si l'on veut. Mais ils s'enfuyaient à mon approche. Ils s'enfuyaient ! Peu leur importait que je sois beaucoup plus puissant et âgé qu'eux. J'étais trop gros pour eux, je risquais de les écraser ! Ils me trouvaient trop effrayant à leur goût ! « Va-t-en de là, tu me fais de l'ombre ! » « Dis-moi, tes ailes, c'est normal qu'elles soient aussi moches ? Tu voles bien avec ça ? » « Tu es vraiment une drôle de bête, tu sais ? Et tu es un Dieu ? Mon pauvre ! Ça doit pas être facile tout les jours ! »

Ces créatures faibles se donnaient donc le droit de m'insulter ? La colère que j'avais en moi se mua en une haine profonde. Je voulais les punir. Je voulais me venger. Rien de ce que j'aurais pu leur faire en représailles ne me paraissait assez pour laver cet affront. Je ne pouvais les tuer tout simplement, je me serais attiré des ennuis de la part de mes frères et de plus je ne comptais pas, moi, un Dieu, m'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi vil. Je décidai de les pousser à s'entre-tuer. Mon père n'aurait aucune excuse s'il voyait ses créatures s'autodétruire. Il me fallait cependant trouver des êtres assez influençables pour les pousser les uns contre les autres et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je finis par les trouver. Les « Hommes ».

C'étaient les seuls êtres de cette terre à être, du début à la fin de leur courte vie, totalement dépourvus de pouvoirs. Cet handicap les avait poussé à vivre séparés des autres espèces, qu'ils avaient même nommées « monstres ». Une création incomplète ou une faiblesse délibérée de mes frères ? Je ne me posai pas vraiment ce genre de questions, car la chance semblait me sourire. Leur peur des « monstres », si grande était-elle, suscitait malgré tout chez eux, comme je pus m'en rendre compte en les regardant, une forte admiration. Une source de jalousie, peut-être ? Je cherchai lesquels, parmi ces êtres étranges, seraient les plus faciles à manipuler. Et j'en trouvai un.

Il était faible, et rêvait d'être fort. Mais surtout, il haïssait tous les « monstres » plus puissants que lui, et méprisait les plus faibles que lui, simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Je sentais un désir de grandeur en lui. C'était ce genre d'êtres dont je voulais débarrasser notre monde. Je sus immédiatement qu'il me faudrait me méfier de lui, mais il était, à cette époque, le seul qui pouvait mener mon plan à bien, et je me suis rapproché de lui, en secret, sans que mon père le sache, dans l'ombre. Fidèle à mon habitude.

***

C'était la nuit. J'aime beaucoup ce moment où je me fonds dans l'obscurité. Même aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me dire que si je pouvais sortir un jour de ma Distorsion, j'aimerais le faire de nuit. J'observai l'être sortir de son abri. Il regardait dans tous les sens. Je me suis approché de lui. Dans l'ombre. Il ne me voyait pas, mais il savait que j'étais là.  
Je me souviens mot pour mot de chaque parole, que je l'ai écoutée ou prononcée, au cours de mes voyages sur la terre. Cette conversation ne fit pas exception.

« Je suppose que tu es un monstre, quoique tu sois plus gros que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de voir par ici. Que me veux-tu ? Ne sais-tu pas que nous ne voulons pas de vous chez nous ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis venu pour t'aider.

\- Il m'arrive de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit parce que j'ai entendu un bruit, dehors. Comme aujourd'hui. Je me dis toujours : « Un monstre ? » Ces bestioles sont capables de tout. Les Dieux nous ont laissés nous débrouiller seuls avec il y a des siècles. Et, vu comment vont les choses, nous disparaîtrons les uns après les autres, à cause de notre faiblesse. Et tu prétends vouloir m'aider ?

\- J'ai lu en toi. Je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Je sais que tu as beau craindre les monstres, tu admires ces êtres. Ils sont puissants, pour toi. Même si en réalité ils ne sont pas grand chose, comparés à nous.

\- Je me doute que tu es un Dieu, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas parlé. Les monstres ne nous parlent pas. Mais qui es-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi te manifestes-tu aujourd'hui ? Et face à moi ?

\- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. J'ai regardé en toi. Tu as la capacité de protéger ton peuple. C'est pour cela que c'est vers toi que je suis allé. Qu'aimerais-tu avoir si cela t'était proposé ? »

Il me regarda en silence. Il se posait de nombreuses questions. Je ne voulais pas, en vérité, le rendre vraiment puissant, et je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Mais il me fallait prendre un risque, si je voulais me venger sans que mon père ne s'en rende compte. Car je savais que s'il découvrait mon plan, il serait furieux. Et je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère. Il avait beau avoir fait une erreur en peuplant la terre, je l'aimais beaucoup malgré tout.

« Si tu es puissant, donne-moi le moyen de combattre les êtres qui se dressent devant moi. Je veux pouvoir me défendre contre les monstres. »

Je me doutais qu'il me répondrait cela. Aussi, je m'approchai de lui, je le pris au creux de mes pattes, et je l'emmenai loin. Très loin, dans la demeure d'un de mes frères. Au lac Savoir. Dans une grotte, au milieu de ce lac. Son résident volait sans s'arrêter, tout le jour durant, avec ses deux compagnons, et revenait le soir dans sa grotte pour dormir profondément. Il avait accompli sa mission et ne se souciait pas de son sanctuaire. Je me posai à son entrée. Elle était recouverte de neige, que la lune faisait briller dans la nuit.

« Vois-tu cette grotte ? Dedans dort le gardien du Savoir. Ce monde est encore jeune, et la présence d'un de ses créateurs se fait sentir. Rentre dedans sans réveiller celui qui se cache dans ses tréfonds. Quand tu sauras ce qui te faut, ressors et je te ramènerai chez toi.

\- Quand saurais-je que j'ai ce qu'il me faut ?

\- Tu le sauras. Mais je te mets en garde : si le Gardien se réveille, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ou tu oublieras tout ce que tu sais. Il les garde toujours fermés, mais on ne sait jamais, alors fais attention. »

Je le regardai entrer dans la grotte. Je savais que ce que je faisais était extrêmement grave, car le sanctuaire de mon frère, Créhelf, ne serait plus protégé du secret. Mais cela ne me paraissait pas si terrible, car après tout l'être que j'avais apporté n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où je l'avais emmené. J'attendis patiemment dehors, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ce que je craignais, c'était de devoir attendre jusqu'au matin. Mon frère aurait pu se réveiller et me voir. Mais mes craintes n'avaient pas de raisons d'être. Je vis l'homme ressortir. Je le voyais réfléchir. Sans un mot, il s'approcha, pour que je le ramène. Sa langue ne se délia que quand il fut dans mes pattes, loin du sanctuaire.

« La grotte n'était pas grande, mais j'ai mis du temps à trouver ce que je voulais. J'ai cherché, je me suis même approché du monstre qui dormait. C'était un Dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mon frère.

\- Je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait me manquer. Et puis, alors que je regardais le Dieu dormir, je me suis dit que cet être était beaucoup plus puissant que moi, alors même qu'il était endormi. J'ai compris une chose : vouloir combattre les monstres et les faire disparaître serait une mission impossible, et surtout inutile. Nous n'en avons pas la force. Ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver le moyen de nous accorder avec eux, et utiliser leur force. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Je réfléchissais souvent à ce qui se passerait si un être venait à avoir cette idée. Et à cet instant, j'aurai dû comprendre. Mais ma colère m'aveuglait. À cet instant précis, je ne ressentais que de la satisfaction, car mon idée me paraissait sur une bonne voie. Je me rends compte maintenant que dès le départ elle était vouée à l'échec.

***

Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai créé la guerre. Rien de moins. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé le mot mais j'ai créé l'idée.

Cet Homme que j'avais emmené vers le Savoir a réussi à dresser les autres créatures les unes contre les autres. Il a pris les fruits d'un arbre, des fruits ronds, il a travaillé dessus des jours, et il a fini par capturer de nombreuses créatures avec. Il n'a pas résisté au désir que j'avais perçu en lui. Il a attaqué d'autres personnes avec les êtres qu'il avait capturés. Ces autres personnes ont riposté. Certaines ont créé des harnachements pour diriger leurs « monstres ». D'autres se sont cachés. Certains ont fait des alliances. Mais au final, tout le monde a vécu cette guerre, de manière indélébile.

Moi, j'étais dans l'ombre, et je regardais cela. Je me souvenais de chaque personne qui m'avait manqué de respect. Elle sont toutes mortes. J'y ai veillé. Et je suis resté à regarder. Il m'arrivait parfois de sortir, caché dans l'ombre. Je survolais les champs de batailles de nuit. Car ils se battaient aussi la nuit. Et quand ils voyaient mon ombre au dessus d'eux, une ombre plus dense que tout le reste, ils s'enfuyaient. Jamais assez vite. Il m'arrivait de happer un combattant dans mes griffes, pour le voir se débattre et crier, c'était assez amusant. Mais je ne les ai jamais tué, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à leur niveau. Je les ai sans doute blessé en les lâchant, c'est tout. Je les libérais ailleurs, sur un autre champ de bataille, où d'autres se battaient. Et cela ne faisait aucune différence.

Et mon père, quand il s'est réveillé un matin, a vu tous les morts. Et il s'est mis en colère. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais il était facile de l'imaginer. Il a cherché le tout premier à avoir cherché la guerre. Il était encore en vie. Il ne se battait plus lui-même depuis longtemps. Mon père lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela. Et il a répondu qu'un Dieu lui avait donné ce pouvoir.  
Mon père a tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de moi. Je lui avais trop tenu tête à propos du peuplement du monde pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Il m'a appelé, devant lui et devant mes frères.

Ils me regardaient d'un œil froid, ils avaient tous la même expression, comme s'ils avaient en eux la même pensée. Voila pourquoi je déteste qu'on m'observe. Un regard glacé est pire à soutenir que l'attaque la plus puissante. Et mon père m'a dit quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, tant l'expression qu'il avait et qu'il a donné à ses mots m'a transpercé.

« Je savais que tu n'approuvais pas mon projet. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, tu aurais compris que je ne voulais que finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je pensais que tu avais accepté cela, après tout ce temps. Mais tu attendais simplement ton heure. Tu as détruis ce que tes frères avaient fait. Tu as violé un sanctuaire en y emmenant quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à y faire. Tu pensais vraiment me le cacher ? Tu étais un bon compagnon, tu as travaillé énormément pour faire ce monde. Mais tu as été égoïste. Et à cause de cela, de très nombreux êtres sont morts. Les faibles ne sont pas faits pour mourir, mais pour être protégés, guidés, comme je vous ai guidés autrefois. Mais tu ne l'as pas compris. Tu n'as rien appris de ta puissance. Par conséquent, tu perdras ta liberté. Toi qui es si fier de ta création, qu'elle devienne ta geôle. N'en ressors plus, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que ta colère est illégitime. Puisque tu aimes tant l'ombre, tu en deviendras une. Tu ne pourras apparaître autrement tant que la haine n'aura pas quitté tes yeux. »

J'aimais beaucoup mon père. Mais je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de m'avoir privé de ma liberté. Je n'avais jamais voulu détruire ce monde. J'y étais très attaché. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu le débarrasser des êtres imparfaits qui le souillaient. Mais pour mon père, c'était moi qui étais en faute. Je voulais bien faire, il n'a plus vu que du mal en moi.

***

Il y a tant de temps que cette conversation a eu lieu, alors que je vis en dehors du temps...  
Ma vie s'écoule comme la cascade de ma Distorsion : de manière uniforme. Et limitée. Le seul pouvoir qu'il me reste encore, c'est d'ouvrir une porte. Je regarde au travers, je regarde le monde. Avec le temps, c'est devenu le monde des Hommes. L'être que j'avais guidé est mort, mais il a appris à son fils avant sa mort comment transformer les fruits ronds pour capturer les autres créatures. Ce savoir existe encore, même si son origine a été oubliée il y a bien longtemps. Quelle ironie !

J'ai été oublié. Les rares qui se souviennent de moi savent uniquement que j'étais violent et que j'ai été exilé. Violent ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je me suis simplement vengé d'une insulte. J'ai peut-être blessé quelques êtres, en revanche je n'ai jamais ôté la vie directement. Mais pour eux, cela ne fait aucune différence.  
Ma demeure est dans l'ombre. Je la survole en observant au dehors. Je suis moi-même une ombre. Mes frères dorment, se cachent, vivent loin des hommes. Nous avons été chassés de notre création par le nombre. C'est peut-être une bonne chose que je sois en dehors de tout cela. Cette terre n'est plus la Nôtre.

Pourquoi donc je me souviens de tous ces détails aujourd'hui ? Une impression. Il se passe tellement peu de choses intéressantes maintenant que le moindre événement, je le sens venir à l'avance.

Une pression. Ma Distorsion se courbe légèrement. C'est à peine perceptible. Je sens comme un vent très léger qui traverse ma demeure. Léger mais lourd. Je sais ce que cela signifie, c'est moi qui ai créé cet endroit. Une ouverture. Non, une brèche. Maladroite. Comme si, au lieu d'ouvrir une fenêtre, on essayait de casser la vitre pour faire rentrer de l'air, parce qu'on ne sait pas où est la poignée. Certains de mes frères utilisent les passages, eux aussi, mais ils n'ont pas mon habileté. J'ai beau être exilé, le contrôle des distorsions reste ma spécialité. Cette pression, c'est une brèche plus que maladroite ! Celui qui a fait ça ne connaît vraiment pas son affaire. Je me déplace vers la source. Il faut que je sache qui s'amuse à démolir les Murs-entre-les-Mondes comme ça. J'ouvre doucement une fenêtre juste à coté. Personne n'est capable de voir mes ouvertures, tant elles sont bien faites. Même si je ne peux plus passer au travers…

Ce que je vois devant moi est un spectacle plus qu'incroyable. Deux de mes frères, une chaîne de couleur rouge autour du cou, et qui a dû les attraper chez eux en traversant tout ce qu'il est possible de traverser. Sans doute est-ce cela qui a endommagé les Murs. Pour capturer les deux frères dont je suis le plus proche. Je perçois de la peur dans leurs yeux. Et de la colère. Je la reconnais, cette colère, la même que la mienne ! Qui a bien pu les enchaîner de la sorte ? Il n'y a que des Hommes à côté. Un mâle et trois femelles, et d'autres plus loin, en train de s'enfuir. Décidément ! Encore eux ! N'avais-je pas raison ? Nous n'avons rien gagné à peupler cet endroit. Ces êtres sont faibles, mais ambitieux. Et celui-là plus encore que les autres, lui qui s'est permis d'enchaîner deux de mes frères ! Il parle tout seul. Ça m'arrive aussi parfois. Il doit être vraiment solitaire pour se parler à lui-même.

« J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Dialga et Palkia. La double spirale du temps et de l'espace façonne ce monde. Or, vous avez le pouvoir de contrôler ces deux choses ! Je vous ordonne de m'obéir ! Votre pouvoir sera mien ! Et avec ce pouvoir, je créerai un monde entièrement nouveau ! Ce monde incomplet et imparfait peut désormais disparaître. Grâce à moi, tout repart de zéro. Il ne restera rien. Place au monde idéal, celui de la perfection ultime. Un monde dans lequel l'esprit, inachevé et lacunaire, n'a pas sa place. »

Je parviens tant bien que mal à rester derrière ma fenêtre. J'ai failli la refermer sous la surprise. S'approprier le pouvoir de mes frères pour tout détruire et reconstruire après ? Il ne prend pas des gants, celui-là ! Je repense à l'homme auquel j'avais parlé, il y a longtemps, et qui n'était pas si ambitieux que ça, finalement. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais je suis impuissant, d'ici. Puis je perçois un mouvement dans le ciel. Trois mouvements. Les trois Cré's. Je les reconnais, ces lutins ! Ils détestaient que je les appelle comme ça. Pour une fois que je suis content de les voir ! Pour une fois qu'ils peuvent m'aider !  
Ils cherchent quelqu'un. Ils tournent dans tous les sens, très rapidement, survolant toute la région en quelques secondes. Mais ils volent trop haut, ils ne nous verront jamais, comme ça. Je les appelle. De ma prison, seuls mes frères peuvent m'entendre. Ils se tournent tout les cinq. Qu'ils se dépêchent ! Ils me répondent. « Merci ».

Il y a beaucoup de temps que je n'avais pas entendu leurs voix, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point cela me manquait. Je sais que s'ils s'y mettent vraiment, les lutins sont assez puissants pour stopper un de mes frères. C'est loin d'être suffisant, mais s'ils en libèrent un, il pourra aider pour s'occuper de l'autre. Même si ces deux-là se disputent souvent, ils pourront bien faire l'impasse pour une fois. Cet Homme ne doit pas utiliser mes frères, il n'en a pas le droit.

« J'aurai dû m'y attendre… Créhelf, « être du savoir ». Créfadet, « être de la volonté ». Et Créfollet, « être de l'émotion »… Ces Pokémons sont venus pour protéger Sinnoh ? Pathétique et inutile. Ils doivent s'y mettre à trois pour faire front face au Pokémon du temps ou de l'espace. Mais ils ne peuvent maintenir l'équilibre face aux deux à la fois. Pas en présence de Dialga et Palkia en même temps. Ils sont venus pour rien. Toutes ces histoires en vain. »

Il se tourne vers une des femelles qui se tient en retrait. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être de son côté, vu comment elle le regarde. Un regard qui a envie de tuer. Même chez les Hommes, il ne fait pas l'unanimité. Puis je repense à ce que vient de dire l'humain. Il nous appelle « Pokémon ». Je sais que désormais, c'est le nom des monstres, mais je ne pensais pas que nous autres puissions perdre notre différenciation avec eux. Nous ne sommes plus des « Dieux ».

« Bien. Tu n'as eu de cesse de contrarier mes plans, mais je te pardonne. Après tout, quand j'aurai terminé, c'en sera fini de l'esprit à tout jamais. Toute forme d'esprit disparaîtra… Y compris le tien, ceux de tes Pokémons et de tous les gens qui te sont chers… ! Il est temps ! Mon rêve va devenir réalité ! »

Détruire l'esprit ? Cet Homme est-il fou pour souhaiter une telle chose ? Ne comprend-t-il pas que s'il fait ça, il mourra en même temps que ce monde ? Je pense à mes frères. Ils ne doivent pas disparaître. Il faut se débarrasser de cet être. Personne ne me reprochera d'essayer de protéger cette terre ! Mais je ne peux pas sortir de là. Il le faut, pourtant. De nous six, je suis le plus puissant. Il faut faire quelque chose. Je dois protéger mes frères. Et pas seulement eux. Toute la création. Cet Homme doit être neutralisé. Maintenant ! Je pousse ma fenêtre, du plus fort que je peux.

« Quelle est cette pression ? Quelque chose… dégage une telle rage ! »

Je sens que j'avance, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Malgré tous mes efforts, jamais je n'étais allé aussi loin. Alors que j'avais tant essayé de m'échapper, voilà que je sors presque sans difficulté… Pour venir en aide à mes compagnons ? Je me sens plus puissant que jamais. Et je comprends soudain. Ma rage et ma colère sont dues à l'amour que je porte à mes frères. J'avais peur que peupler notre création nous éloigne tous, et j'ai voulu détruire cette menace. Ma vengeance n'était qu'un prétexte. Mais nous ne serons jamais séparés ! Malgré les millénaires qui semblent s'être écoulés, mes frères m'ont écouté aussi bien que si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Malgré la trahison que j'ai faite à Créhelf, je n'ai senti aucune colère dans son cœur. Cette pensée m'emplit d'une volonté plus puissante encore. Et puis je la sens. Cette sensation, si longtemps rêvée. La traversée. Le changement de monde. Je me déploie. Enfin.

« Intéressant. Ainsi donc, il existe un Pokémon qui ne peut apparaître que sous la forme d'une ombre. »

Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de me le rappeler, Homme. Ma colère envers toi est très grande. Que faire ? Lui faire goûter à la solitude, loin de son monde, comme moi pendant longtemps. Ma Distorsion est la plus efficace des prisons, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Une bonne punition pour avoir voulu contrôler mes frères.

« Qu'importe, la manœuvre est vouée à l'échec. J'ai fait miens les pouvoirs de Dialga et Palkia… Moi, Hélio, je refuse toute nouvelle…»

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. Je l'ai pris avant, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois lors de la guerre. Je l'ai entraîné hors de son monde. Tant pis pour lui. Mais alors que je m'apprête à refermer ma fenêtre, je pense à mes frères. Ils pourront partir par là. Je laisse ouvert. De toute façon, les autres Hommes se sont enfuis. Tiens, non. Il n'y aurait pas une femelle en plus, d'ailleurs ? Peu importe.

***

Je l'ai lâché au milieu de la Distorsion. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller maintenant. La première chose à faire, c'est de réparer ses bêtises. Autrement dit, reconstruire les murs dont j'ai la garde. Et puis après, sortir, en entier cette fois. Si j'y arrive. Le reste, ce n'est pas mon problème pour le moment. Dialga et Palkia pourront facilement être libérés de la chaîne par les lutins. J'ai senti un peu d'eux dedans. Ils m'ont suivi, et je m'apprête à fermer ma fenêtre quand…

« Attends !

\- Que voulez vous, encore ? Je vous ai prévenus, et je vous ai débarrassés d'un danger plus que potentiel, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

\- Tu as presque réussi à sortir de la Distorsion, ce qui veut dire que tu as fini par comprendre tes erreurs.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Helf. Je n'avais que ça à faire, c'est tout. Ce fou d'humain me menaçait aussi. »

Quoique… C'est vrai. J'ai enfin compris. Ma colère n'était pas due aux habitants de ce monde. Elle était tournée envers moi-même, moi qui n'avais pu accomplir que des choses inutiles dès que mon rôle avait été terminé. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ma colère est illégitime, hein ? Je me sens libéré d'un poids. Je suis définitivement libre.

« Enfin peu importe. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Accepterais-tu de faire entrer un des humains des Colonnes Lances ?

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Cette femelle, elle nous a aidé alors qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Elle pourrait t'aider, toi aussi. Et puis, elle me plaît bien. Elle est gentille.

\- Explique la pensée, Follet.

\- Découvre-le par toi-même ! »

Et avant que j'ai pu répondre, il s'envole avec ses compagnons. Décidément, Follet est le plus incompréhensible des trois Cré's. Que voulait-il dire par « m'aider » ? Je suis libre, maintenant. Mais après tout ce temps, je ne veux pas m'opposer encore à mes frères. Je laisse ouvert. Advienne qui pourra.

***

Deux personnes sont entrées. Deux femelles. L'une est celle dont m'ont parlé les lutins, mais je ne connais pas l'autre. Elles discutent. Puis se mettent à explorer ce nouveau monde. Elle croisent l'autre que j'avais laissé ici. Ils parlent entre eux, mais pour tout dire, leur conversation ne m'intéresse pas. J'en ai suffisamment entendu dans les Colonnes Lances pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Je me contente de les observer de haut. Ils se séparent tous. Je suis la femelle. Rester comme ça n'est pas passionnant, sans parler que maintenir une fenêtre ouverte aussi longtemps alors que j'en ai presque traversé une, après tout ce temps, m'a épuisé. Et ma Distorsion le sent. Les arbres rajeunissent et les rochers disparaissent. Je dois récupérer, le plus vite possible, grâce à ma Triple Serrure.  
Ce sont des rochers spéciaux qui sont dans ma Distorsion, qui servent à libérer l'énergie stockée par la dimension. Je les ai mis là parce que traverser les mondes est plus fatigant qu'il n'y paraît. Je peux enclencher les trois en quelques secondes. Mais alors que je vais en direction de l'un d'eux, je vois l'humaine. Les lutins s'approchent d'elle sans crainte. Ils lui désignent les clés et les serrures. Elle ne va quand même pas… Si. Elle les écoute. Elle traverse les îlots dans tous les sens pour activer les serrures. Je me sens mieux, d'un coup. Sait-elle ce qu'elle a fait ? Non. Elle a écouté mes frères, sans se poser de questions. Elle ne leur veut aucun mal et leur fait visiblement confiance.

Mais ça ne signifie rien. Elle les a écoutés parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont puissants, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est digne de confiance ! Elle a rejoint l'autre femelle. Que faire ? La tester ? Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais aussi comprendre en quoi elle pourrait « m'aider ».  
Je me concentre. Ma Distorsion m'écoute aussi bien qu'une partie de mon corps, et les serrures que la fille des Hommes a enclenchées me facilitent le travail. Je lui envoie une passerelle. Et j'en envoie une autre, au troisième. On verra bien se qui se passera.

***

Il se passe un événement qui n'avait jamais eu lieu ici : un combat Pokémon. Les trois humains ont capturé des Pokémons avec le même procédé que le premier. Ils ont asservi d'autres créatures à des fins personnelles. Finalement, même la femelle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres ! Ils sont tous pareils.  
Elle a pourtant vaincu l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourquoi ? Ses Pokémons l'écoutaient avec une grande confiance. Non. Elle ne les asservit pas de la même manière que lors de la guerre. Je sens la confiance qui les lie. Elle est différente. Ce n'est pas mal, pour une fille d'Homme.  
Le mâle, lui, est dépité de sa défaite. Il se met à se vanter alors qu'il a perdu ? Vraiment ! Il dit des bêtises.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu peux vaincre ou capturer ce Pokémon. Ce monde bizarre n'est autre que la créature elle-même ! La vaincre ou la capturer provoquera sa disparition ! Oh et puis, après tout, fais ce que tu veux ! Plutôt que de réparer le monde, tu ne feras que le détruire à ma place ! Vas-y, prends ma succession. »

Il a tout faux. Mon monde n'est pas « bizarre », il est simplement inversé. Et il n'est pas moi non plus. Le quitter ne risque pas de le détruire. Ce n'est pas qu'un architecte déménage que la maison qu'il a construite s'écroule. Ce ne sera le cas que si je meurs. Et moi et mes compagnons sommes éternels. Il s'en va. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Il restera ici. Et il n'est pas près de sortir.

***

La fille. Elle s'approche du plus profond de ma création. La principale sortie. Fermée. C'est par là qu'elle devra partir, et je lui ouvrirai la porte. Elle n'a pas à être enfermée, elle. Je repense au lien que j'ai senti, ce lien qui l'unissait à ses compagnons. Je comprends que Follet l'apprécie. Et moi ? En quoi peut-elle m'être utile ? Elle n'est pas comme ceux d'avant. Les autres Hommes sont-ils comme elle ? Si c'est le cas, notre création est entre de bonnes mains. Mais certains Hommes sont dangereux. Comme celui que j'ai enfermé. Il faut faire quelque chose contre ça. Je continuerai à aider le monde, mais de manière différente cette fois. Je peux le faire, à présent que je suis libre ! La fille est devant moi. Et je comprends ce que voulait dire Follet.

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas combattu, je ne suis plus très fort au combat. Mais si cette fille me montre ce qu'elle vaut vraiment, alors je compte sur elle pour la suite. Et je l'y aiderai.  
Elle me plaît bien, en fait. C'est vrai. Elle n'a pas peur. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Je me dresse. Les ombres quittent mon corps. Les formes reviennent. Je ne suis plus une ombre. Je suis redevenu moi. Giratina. Je lance un cri dans ma demeure. Je suis de retour. La fille est là. À elle de voir si on fera une bonne équipe.

Je me lance. Mon premier combat depuis des siècles. Mais certainement pas le dernier.


End file.
